Earth-199999
| Last = | History = Thor Centuries ago, in 965 A.D., the monstrous race known as the Jotuns (or Frost Giants) attack a Norwegian village with the Cask of Ancient Winters, in the first step of their plan to conquer the Nine Realms. The Asgardians, led by their king, Odin, step in and defeat the Jotuns and banish them back to Jotunheim, and confiscate the Casket of Ancient Winters to leave them powerless. Odin locks the Casket within a vault full of several powerful artifacts where it will be guarded by the Destroyer, an almost indestructible mystic automaton. Years later, after the war ended, Odin tells his young adolescent sons Thor and Loki the story of his battles against the Frost Giants as they head down to the vault where the Casket of Ancient Winters is locked away. At the end of his story, he says that although to Mankind the Asgardians have basically fallen into their myths and legends, they still watch over Man and all other races within the Nine Realms. Loki asks his father if the Jotuns are still out there, of which he replies yes. Then Thor proclaims that when he becomes King, he will hunt the monsters and kill them all, Just as Odin had done so before. Odin replies that a wise leader rules through humility rather than through warfare. As they leave the vault, Loki asks Odin if he might also rule as king of Asgard alongside Thor in the future. Their father's reply is that only one of them will rise to the throne, but in spirit they will both be kings some day. Captain America: The First Avenger Dr. Abraham Erkshine had been forced to test the super soldier serum on Johann Schmidt, corrupt and greedy for power. After the serum had been used on Schmidt, he not only developed a darker nature but it also had physical side effects, transforming him into the Red Skull. Schmidt is first seen invading a castle in Norway searching for an artifact he calls "The jewel of Odin's treasure room". The artifact is said to give its finder unbelievable power and Schmidt believed it would give him power. A monk tries to stop him from stealing it but Johann shoots and kills him. Schmidt and Nazi scientist, Arnim Zola experiment with the artifact which is really the cosmic cube and attempt to harness its power. Brooklyn. Steve Rogers: a 20-something, 90 lb, 5 foot tall asthmatic eagerly awaits the opportunity to enlist in the United States Army. The army doctor gives a once-over to Steve's medical file, which reads like that of a 90 year old man, and rejects Steve's application. Distraught Steve heads to the movies. He envies the enlisted men featured in the pre-show newsreel, and watches as other audience members tear up. A loud-mouthed, impatient movie-goer begins yelling at the screen "Start the movie! I didn't pay to see this crap!" and "Who cares? Get to the cartoon!" Steve tells the man to shut up, and is surprised as the man turns around, stands up and towers above him. In the alley behind the theater the bully savagely beats little Steve. Steve bravely fights back, but is easily overpowered. James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve's best friend, comes running to the alley. He swiftly kicks the bully away and tends to Steve, who is annoyed that Bucky showed up and got rid of the bully right as Steve got his second wind. "Bucky" is now an enlisted-man. His application was accepted and he has been assigned to the 107th infantry. In a celebratory mood, Bucky invites Steve to go dancing with a pair of girls on a double date. Bashfully, Steve tags along. The four head to the World's Fair in NYC. While Bucky canoodles with his dates, Steve watches as a young Howard Stark unsuccessfully demonstrates a flying car. Steve breaks away from the group and goes to another recruiting station. Bucky catches up with him and asks how Steve intends to forge his application this time. Unbeknownst to them both Dr. Abraham Erskine while passing by, eves drops on their conversation. He is fascinated by the gumption of Steve. Bucky wishes Steve good luck on his latest application and Steve heads in to the recruiting station for his fifth physical. Inside Steve sits on an examination table and grows nervous when an MP enters the room, and is soon followed by Dr. Erskine. Dr. Erskine has all of Steve's prior applications, and recognizing Steve's strong will and unwavering conviction, he accepts his latest application. In a secret military installation high in the Alps, Johann Schmidt brings the glowing cube to Dr. Arnim Zola, his Hydra weapon specialist. The cube's seemingly limitless power enables Schmidt and Zola to power unstoppable energy guns and cannons. The pair is soon visited by a trio of Hitler's top commanders, tasked with inspecting Schmidt's operation. They ridicule Schmidt, saying that the Nazi party no longer takes him seriously due to his obsession with magic and the occult and playfully refer to him as "The Red Skull"; something that infuriates Schmidt. Schmidt takes the three to his weapons lab where they are shown his unstoppable energy weapons and a strategic map of Europe dotted with targets. One of the three notices a target hovering over Berlin and confronts Schmidt. Schmidt quickly kills the three. By doing so Schmidt announces that Hydra has disbanded from the Nazi party and is now enemies with everyone. Steve has been enlisted into basic training under the careful watch of Dr. Erskine and Colonel Chester Phillips . He and his platoon are told that they are candidates for the government's latest "Super Soldier" program. Phillips is unimpressed with Steve and is vexed by Erskine's interest in him. During basic training Steve meets a beautiful, but serious British officer Peggy Carter who seems to pity Steve. Despite being the smallest and weakest of the platoon, Steve demonstrates the greatest spirit and selflessness. Phillips, still unconvinced, tosses a grenade into the group, and is surprised as Steve leaps on top of it, willing to sacrifice himself, before discovering that the grenade was a dummy. Phillips concedes to Erskine's decision. That evening Erskine speaks with Steve. The two bond over a bottle of Schnapps and Erskine tells how this is not his first time performing this experiment. He tells a story of being a scientist in Germany, and being ordered by Johann Schmidt to create a serum that would give a man god-like strength. Erskine created an early version of the serum he intends to use on Steve, only when Schmidt injected himself his body's skin corroded away, leaving him as a sinewy red skeleton. Undeterred by the risk, Steve agrees to follow through with the procedure. The following morning Steve and Peggy wind their way through Brooklyn and come to a stop in front of an old antique shop. Along the way Steve points out various parts in Brooklyn where he's been beat up. She asks him why he never ran away. He responds that running away, in his mind, was an invitation for further abuse. The two enter the antique shop, exchange pass-codes with an old woman manning the register and descend into a secret military bunker concealed within. Peggy leads Steve to the heart of the bunker where they find Dr. Erskine preparing a medical capsule along with Howard Stark, and Colonel Phillips rubbing elbows with senators and dignitaries. Steve is told to remove his shirt and sit in the capsule. Stark describes that the procedure will first mean injecting muscle regenerators into Rogers' major muscle groups which will then be bombarded with vita rays. Carter bids Steve good luck and joins Phillips in the overhead viewing chamber. Erskine's serum is injected into Steve's muscles and Steve is enclosed within the vita ray capsule. The capsule glows brightly, and thanks to Steve's will-power, the procedure is quickly completed. Steve exits the capsule a foot taller, and a hundred pounds heavier. Everybody, including Phillips, celebrates the success of the procedure, and descends from the viewing chamber to congratulate Erskine. A lone dignitary stays behind, placing a small satchel on a chair. Moments later the viewing gallery explodes, the dignitary descends the stairs and fatally shoots Erskine. He swiftly kills the guards and flees to the street with Peggy in hot pursuit. Steve tends to a dying Erskine, who has just enough energy to point to Steve's heart; Erskine passes. Steve angrily bolts out of the bunker, onto the street. In the street Peggy pursues the impostor, named Heinz Kruger, and easily kills his getaway driver. Kruger steals a taxi and aims to run over Peggy. Steve arrives in the nick of time, saving her from being flattened by the on-coming taxi. Steve pursues the taxi on foot. He leaps onto the roof of the taxi, dodges Kruger's gunfire and the two come to a crashing stop at the Brooklyn docks. Kruger flees to his Hydra sub, which dives underwater just as Steve arrives. Steve dives after the sub, punches a hole through the cockpit's glass and yanks Kruger to the surface. Kruger tells Steve that he is a member of Hydra and that when one head dies, two more take it's place. He pops a fake tooth loose, and swallows it. Foam bubbles from his mouth and Kruger dies. The following day Phillips and Carter pick up the remains of Erskine's lab. Both are despondent because the only man able to produce the super soldier serum was Erskine. Steve is eager to go the front lines but Phillips would rather he be a lab-rat than a soldier in his army. Steve is approached by a Senator holding a newspaper of the prior day's events, emblazoned with a front-page photo of Steve chasing down Heinz Kruger. Steve has become an overnight celebrity and the Senator has an idea that will be mutually beneficial. Steve is enlisted in the USO and travels around the American midwest performing musical numbers in a shoddy red, white and blue costume while carrying a stars-and-stripes shield. He takes on the name "Captain America." Captain America becomes an overnight success, spawning comic books and black and white movies. His antics drum up revenue for the USO. He is soon taken overseas, to Italy, where he is to entertain the troops. Upon his arrival the surly and war-torn men tease him and tell him to get lost. He is soon met by Carter, who along with Phillips, is overseeing this theater of the war. She tells him that the men are unhappy because many men from their division, the 107th, have been killed in battle. Steve realizes that Bucky was a part of the 107th and quickly runs to see Phillips. Phillips is unable to find any man named Barnes on his casualty list and tells Steve to go back to his job as a movie star and a cheerleader. Steve asks Carter where the men, and Bucky, are being held. She shows him a map, and a Hydra weapons plant 30-40 miles behind enemy lines. Steve hastily pulls on a pair of army trousers and leather jacket over his Captain America costume, and a blue helmet with a white 'A' stamped on the front. He aims to steal a jeep and drive into Hydra's back yard, but she has a better idea. Howard Stark flies them both over the battlefield in his private prop-plane. Steve surmises that Stark and Carter have a relationship and bashfully withholds his feelings for her. Just as Hydra begins firing on Stark's plane, Steve parachutes in, while the other two escape back to safety. Steve stealthily makes his way into the Hydra base, taking out numerous guards in the process. Inside Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola are manufacturing enough weapons to wipe out every capital in the world. Steve makes his way to the holding cells where he sees hundreds of imprisoned men from the 107th. He frees the men and tells them to make a messy exit. Under the leadership of the "Howling Commandos" the prisoners manage to overpower their captors, steal guns and tanks, and escape from the facility. Schmidt watches Steve by CCTV, and quickly realizes that he must be Erskine's man. Steve makes his way through the facility and happens across Bucky, who is tied down to an operating table. There, he also notices an oversized tactical map mounted on the wall, with various marked installations. Steve frees Bucky, who is surprised to see that Steve is taller than him, and commits the map to memory. The two head up the catwalks and find themselves face-to-face with Schmidt on a telescoping bridge. Rogers punches Schmidt in the face who, and he surprisingly stands his ground. Schmidt plays with his face, as it has apparently come free from his skull and quickly peels it away as a mask. The Red Skull stares back at Rogers and Bucky and swiftly enters an elevator. In the elevator The Red Skull tells Arnim Zola to meet him at another one of Hydra's bases and to take his car. The Red Skull escapes the exploding facility in a private plane while Zola sneaks away in Schmidt's roadster. Inside Steve and Bucky have a huge divide to cross to their freedom. Bucky crosses a trembling, buckling support beam and manages to cross to safety moments before the beam plummets into the fire below. Left with no other option Steve backs up as far as he can and leaps over the burning chasm. His fate is unknown. Back at the 107th base camp, Phillips dictates a letter to his typist, telling how Rogers disappeared the prior night and likely perished during the battle. Just then Rogers arrives, with nearly 400 survivors of the 107th, leaving the base in a fervor. Rogers submits himself to Phillips' discipline for going MIA, but is forgiven. The news of "Captain America's" success on the battlefield is swept over the world. In Brooklyn, Steve gives Phillips and Carter his best recollection of the Hydra base map and tells them that he intends to go to those bases and take them out one-by-one and wishes to recruit a team of men made up of those he liberated in Italy. Steve meets the men (the Howling Commandos) in a bar and they eagerly accept the offer. While there all the men are surprised as Peggy enters dressed in a form-fitting cocktail dress. She ignores all the men, including Bucky, and flirts with Steve, telling him that she'd love to have a dance with him some day. The next day Steve is summoned to the Brooklyn bunker to see Phillips and Stark. Steve is approached by a beautiful female officer who wishes to thank him for his service the best way she knows how. Peggy walks in on Steve kissing the enlisted-woman and angrily storms away. Steve apologetically follows her to Stark's lab, insisting that he gets nervous around women and asks why he should apologize if Carter and Stark have a thing going. Stark quickly shoots down the rumored relationship and takes Steve to a table filled with prototype shields. Steve lifts a circular, vibranium shield. Stark explains that vibranium is lighter than steel and is vibration resistant. He holds the shield in front of him and asks Peggy for his opinion. She playfully/scornfully fires a clip at the shield, which Steve ducks behind. The shield works. As she walks off, Steve passes a sketch of a uniform to Stark. Steve dresses in red, white and blue fatigues, dons a blue form-fitting helmet and lifts the star spangled shield onto his back. Captain America and his soldiers, including Bucky, make their way across Europe, flattening Hydra's bases one-by-one. News of his exploits reach the Red Skull and Zola. High in the Alps Steve and his men have a mission to apprehend Zola in his personal train. Three member of the team: Cap, Bucky and Gabe Jones zip-line across a massive chasm and storm the train car-by-car. Soon Cap and Bucky are cornered by heavily armed Hydra soldiers. They narrowly defeat the soldiers, however Bucky is tossed from the train and plummets into an icy river below. Zola is apprehended. Zola sits in a prison cell and is visited by Colonel Phillips who carries with him a steak dinner for Zola. Zola rejects the meal, impressed with the idea that it must be poisoned. Phillips shrugs and eats the meal. He tells Zola that he broadcast an easily decodable message, which has certainly been intercepted by Hydra, saying that Zola had defected. Zola, fearing that the lie will result in his death by the Red Skull, concedes to Phillips and tells him information of the Red Skull's only remaining Hydra base. Rogers sulks in a war-ravaged bar. Carter arrives and comforts Steve, after losing his best friend. Steve realizes that Erskine's serum rapidly regrows dead cells, rendering it impossible for Steve to get drunk. The two flirt a bit and talk about having a dance, once again. Rogers and his team prepare a battle plan to take down Red Skull at his headquarters. Rogers, dressed as Captain America, mounts a harley and charges the base. He easily dodges Hydra soldiers and tanks and finds himself within the base, surrounded by a Hydra army. He is taken into custody and led to the Red Skull's private weapons lab. Red Skull asks what makes Steve so special. Steve says "Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." moments before members of his team come zip-lining into Red Skull's office. A firefight ensues as hundreds of soldiers, under the direction of Phillips and Carter storm the base, killing many Hydra. Red Skull fleas to his private hangar, in which a gigantic flying wing is preparing for take off. Steve attempt to catch up with the plane on foot, but is unable. Phillips and Carter arrive, behind the wheel of Skull's roadster, and the three take off after the plane. Just as Steve is about to leap onto the plane Peggy stops him and kisses him. Steve leaps from the roadster onto one of the plane's massive wheels. He sneaks into the craft where he finds dozens of kamikaze planes/missiles, each labeled with a different major American city. Hydra soldiers soon enter the room and Steve battles them, taking out numerous men and tiny planes. One of the planes, labeled New York, drops free. Steve takes off after it and manages to commandeer the craft and crashes it back into the flying wing. Inside Cap and Red Skull have a fisticuffs battle. Red Skull fires his cube-energy pistol at Steve who easily deflects the shots using his shield. A shot is deflected into one of the cockpit's center consoles which contains the glowing blue cube. The console is damaged and Skull lifts the cube into the air. Suddenly a portal opens above him, showing starry space. The Red Skull glows brightly and is seemingly disintegrated. His remains are swept up into the cosmos. The cube, still glowing brightly, drops to the ground and burns its way down through the plane's hull before plummeting into the ocean below. Steve mans the plane's controls and radios Carter. He tells her that the plane is on a flight-path that will take them to the easter seaboard. He tells her that their dance will have to wait. He pushes the plane into a dive and crashes it into a glacier below. Peggy can only hear static. Iron Man Tony Stark is the head of Stark Industries, a major military contracting company he inherited from his deceased father, Howard Stark. Stark is an inventive genius and wunderkind; however, he is also a playboy. Stark acts as a figurehead for his company while his father's old partner, Obadiah Stane, takes care of day-to-day operations. The Incredible Hulk A gamma radiation accident transformed scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk, whom then hospitalized his lover, Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross. Banner was on the run from Betty's father, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who wanted to use Banner's power as a weapon. Iron Man Stark flies off to war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, for a demonstration of Stark's new weapon, the "Jericho" missile. On the way back, however, Stark’s military convoy is attacked, and he is critically wounded. Stark finds himself the prisoner of a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. An electromagnet has been embedded in his chest by fellow captive Dr. Yinsen to keep shrapnel from working its way to his heart and killing him. The Ten Rings leader, Raza, offers Stark his freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for him and his men. Instead, during his three months of captivity, Stark and Yinsen secretly build a crude suit of armor powered by a miniature "arc reactor", which Stark builds to power his electromagnet. The terrorists finally grow impatient and give Stark 24 hours to finish. The deadline expires before the suit is fully activated, so Yinsen distracts the guards while Stark powers up the suit. The now-armored Stark battles his way out of the caves and finds Yinsen dying, who tells him not to waste his life. Stark burns all the terrorists munitions and then flies away, only to crash in the desert; Stark survives, but his suit is destroyed. After being rescued by Rhodes, Stark announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Stane advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries. Stark begins focusing his energies on building an improved version of his suit as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. After upgrading his reactor, Stark's assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts gives him back his first reactor now encased in glass as a gift. Later, during Stark's first public appearance after his return, he is accosted by reporter Christine Everheart who shows him pictures of Stark Industries weapons - including the "Jericho" - recently delivered to the Ten Rings. He also learns that Stane, in response to Stark's claim, is trying to get him fired from the company. Enraged, Stark dons his new armor (made from a gold/titanium alloy and painted hot rod red) and flies to Afghanistan. The Ten Rings fighters prove no match for Stark, and they are quickly dispatched. While flying home, Stark is shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He tells Rhodes his secret identity in an attempt to get the attack called off, but manages to escape on his own. Stark sends Pepper to hack into the company computer system. She discovers that Stane has been supplying terrorists with Stark weaponry and hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but the group reneged on the deal upon discovering who the target was. She later meets with Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., a counter-terrorism agency, to inform him of Stane’s activities. Stane visits the Ten Rings and, after obtaining the pieces of the destroyed first suit, has them eliminated. Stane then reverse engineers his own suit from Stark's first; however, his scientists cannot duplicate Stark's arc reactor. Undeterred, Stane ambushes Stark in his house, uses a device to paralyze him, removes the arc reactor from Stark's chest and leaves him to die. However, Stark manages to get to and re-install his original reactor. Meanwhile, Potts and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest Stane, only to be attacked by him in his now functional suit. Stark races to the rescue but is outmatched by Stane, as his old reactor is underpowered for his current suit. He manages to lure Stane atop the Stark Industries building and instructs Potts to overload the full-sized arc reactor in the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that knocks Stane unconscious and sends him falling through the ceiling into the reactor, killing him. The next day, it is revealed that the press has dubbed the mystery person, Stark in his armor, as "Iron Man". Before speaking at a press conference, Stark briefly makes an attempt to establish a romantic relationship with Potts, but is rebuffed. Stark starts to tell the cover story given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D., but then announces openly that he is Iron Man. In a post-credits scene, Stark is visited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury who notes that Stark is not "the only superhero in the world" and states he wants to discuss the "Avenger Initiative". The Incredible Hulk 5 years after the gamma radiation accident, Banner began working in a soft drink bottling factory in Rio De Janerio, Brazil while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend who runs under the screen name Mr. Blue While Bruce uses the screen name Mr.Green. He also studied martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with a judo expert to help control his emotions, and had not suffered a transformation for five months since the accident and his injuring of Betty. After Banner suffered a cut, and his blood found its way into a soda bottle eventually drunk by an ill-fated consumerStan Lee, Ross discovered Banner's location, and sent a team to capture him, led by the British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transformed into the Hulk, Banner escaped Blonsky and ended up in Guatemala, from where he traveled to the United States. There, he saw that a now-recovered Betty was working at Culver University and was dating psychologist Leonard Samson. He also saw his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a Culver University security guardplayed by TV's Incredible Hulk, Lou Ferrigno to continue his research for his Internet friend. One night Betty visited the pizzeria, and saw Bruce, later reuniting with him. Blonsky reported to Ross that Bruce evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explained that the monster was Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that, unbeknownst to Banner himself, was inspired by a World War II era military bio-force enhancement research program, or "Super-Soldiers". Blonsky volunteered as a test subject in order to capture Banner, and received a small dose of of the mothballed original super-soldier formula. He then led an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty was knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushed most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Iron Man 2 Six months after revealing his identity as Iron Man, Stark Industries CEO Tony Stark, has helped maintain world peace. He re-institutes the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York, to continue his father's legacy. A Senate committee, led by Senator Stern, demands Stark release the technology for military application. Stark refuses, claiming his competitors are years away from successfully recreating the technology. Stark is slowly being poisoned by the palladium core in his arc reactor, and all attempts to find a substitute element have failed. Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a consequence of what he believes to be his impending death, and electing not to tell anyone about his condition, he appoints his former personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, and fills Potts' former position with Natalie Rushman. While participating in a race at the Circuit de Monaco, Stark is attacked by Ivan Vanko (Mickey Rourke), who has constructed an arc reactor and a suit of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons. Stark defeats Vanko with the aid of his portable briefcase armor. Afterward, Stark learns that Vanko is the son of his father's old partner, Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor but was deported to the Soviet Union following his attempts to cash in on the technology and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Starks for his family's fate, and seeks revenge. Rival weapons manufacturer Justin Hammer has Vanko broken out of jail - by way of faking Vanko's death - and recruits him to perfect a line of armored combat units to upstage Stark at his own Expo. Stark throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and gets drunk while wearing the Iron Man armor and indulges in dangerous activities, forcing his friend, Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, to intervene. Rhodes dons Stark's Mark II armor and after almost destroying Stark's house in the resulting fight, delivers the armor to the military. The next day, Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson), director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approaches Stark, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder. Fury gives Stark some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning. A hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S. (voiced by Paul Bettany), Stark synthesizes the new element, but right afterward, Vanko contacts Stark, revealing he is still alive and set on revenge. Knowing that there is no time to lose, Stark inserts the new reactor without prior testing and cures himself. At the Expo, Hammer unveils his new military drones and a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor piloted by Rhodes. Stark, in his new Mark VI Iron Man armor, arrives to warn Rhodes, but Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Rhodes' armor, setting them to attack Iron Man. Hammer is arrested while Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Romanoff race to Hammer's Queens facility. They find Vanko has already left, but Romanoff is able to turn over control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. Eliminating the remaining drones, Stark and Rhodes are confronted by Vanko in his new, more powerful suit of armor. He is defeated when Stark and Rhodes fire repulsor rays at each other, triggering an explosion beside Vanko. Too injured to continue the fight, Vanko ignites his and his drones' self-destruct mechanisms, killing himself in the process. Stark races to save Pepper amid a series of explosions. Pepper quits her position as CEO, and she and Stark kiss. Rhodes departs with the Mark II armor without serious objection from Stark. The Incredible Hulk Hulk flees with Betty to Smokey Mountain National Forrest during a storm. Iron Man 2 At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Fury informs Stark that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Stark himself is not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Stark in a consultant position, to which Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and Rhodes with their medals for bravery. Thor In the present day, Odin is preparing to enter a hibernation-like state known as the Odin Sleep. Accordingly, he prepares to name his son, Thor, as his heir to the throne, and make him King of Asgard. As Odin begins his speech, two guards are attacked and killed by three Jotuns in Odin's vault. As the Jotuns attempt to make off with the Casket of Ancient Winters, The Destroyer, an enchanted suit of armor with the ability to fire energy projectiles, appears and destroys the intruders. Odin, accompanied by Thor and his other son, Loki, enter the vault and survey the aftermath. Thor becomes enraged, and demands that Asgard enter Jotunheim and retaliate against the giants. Despite Odin's clear ruling not to enter Jotunheim, Thor convinces Loki, along with his friends Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif, to sneak into Jotunheim with him and exact vengeance. Upon their arrival at Heimdall's observatory, Loki attempts to use his cunning to trick Heimdall into letting them enter Jotunheim. However, Heimdall already knows of the group's plans, and embarrasses Loki. Heimdall tells the group he wants to know how the Jotuns made it into the kingdom without his knowledge, and opens the Bifrost to Jotunheim. The group lands in Jotunheim and makes their way towards what's left of the Jotun's castle. There, Thor confronts the Jotun's leader, Laufey, and demands to know how the frost giants made it into Asgard. Laufey provides no answer except that the house of Odin is full of traitors, and offers the group a chance to leave without consequence. Seeing that the group is surrounded and outnumbered, Loki accepts Laufey's offer and convinces Thor to walk away. However, as Thor walks away, a frost giant taunts him and calls him a 'princess', antagonising Thor so that he starts a battle. The warriors hold their own, despatching enemies left and right. During the fight, Volstagg is grabbed by a giant and contracts instant frostbite on his exposed skin. After using his magic to defeat a pair of giants, Loki is grabbed by Laufey, but suffers no ill-effect of the giant's touch. Despite the groups best efforts, they eventually become gravely outnumbered, and during the fray, Fandral is impaled through the chest by a shard of ice. While the rest of the group begins to retreat, Thor continues his assault, blind to his friend's peril. A large monster awakens during the battle, and attacks the group, but is killed by Thor moments before it can strike. As the remaining Jotuns surround the group, the Bifrost activates and drops Odin into Jotunheim. He attempts to talk Laufey into a peace, but Laufey attempts to attack, and Odin retaliates, and Heimdall activates the Bifrost and pulls the group back to Asgard. As the group of warriors return to Heimdall's observatory, an enraged Odin commands Sif, Hogun and Volstagg take Fandral to The Healing Chamber. Outraged that his own son defied him, Odin and Thor engage in a shouting match, with Odin criticizing Thor's brash, selfish and arrogant lust for battle, and Thor labeling Odin as weak and cowardly. Disappointed, Odin opens the Bifrost and strips Thor of his godly power and his mighty weapon, Mjolnir, and banishes him to Earth. Odin then utters a curse over the enchanted hammer so that only the worthy may handle the weapon, and sends it to Earth as well. In the New Mexican desert, astrophysicist Jane Foster is preparing to study a weather anomaly, accompanied by her mentor, Prof. Erik Selvig, and her uninterested assistant Darcy. The anomaly, which is normally predictable to the second, is late. While Foster is convinced the anomaly will occur, Selvig is convinced that Jane is chasing a phantom, and tells her it is time to go home. As Jane tinkers with her equipment, Darcy alerts her to a tornado like storm behind them. Foster grabs her camcorder and directs Darcy to drive into the storm. Darcy complies, but as they enter the cloud, lightning and thunder strike around the van, and Darcy attempts to turn around. Jane and Darcy fight for the wheel, and in the chaos the van hits a man who suddenly appears in the storm, and the storm dissipates. As the three researchers get out of the van, they check to see if the man is alright, and Jane wonders aloud where he came from. Iron Man 2 The next day, Agent Coulson arrives in the New Mexican desert, and calls Nick Fury to inform him that he and his agents have found "it", a hammer inside of a crater. Thor When Thor awakens in the hospital later that day, he starts to fight off the doctors and security, till they sedate him. Back at the scientists' lab, they discuss last night's event and the man. Darcy notices something in one of the photos they took of the "aurora" and they see a man's airborne form, enveloped in light. They realise it's Thor. Since they have no idea about the event, Jane suggests they go to the hospital and speak to the only person who knows about it. At the hospital, Thor awakens, finding himself in restraints. Incredulous at finding himself so weakened, he manages to slip out of the restraints and leaves the hospital. Jane, Erik and Darcy come in, only to find him gone. They get back in their jeep. As Jane backs up, she hits Thor as he passes by. Picking him up, they take him (in scrubs) to their lab. She gives him her ex-boyfriend's (Dr. Donald Blake, MD) old clothes. Darcy remarks that, for a weird homeless guy, Thor is pretty cut. Jane is smitten. Thor says that he is weakened in his human form and demands sustenance. In Asgard, Loki goes to the Casket of the Ancient Winters and holds it in his hands, unaffected by it. He confronts a weakening Odin, who confesses that he had found him in Jotunheim, during the war. He is actually Laufey's son, whom Odin adopted in the hope that he could be used to foster peace between the realms in the future. Loki, enraged, lashes out at his father, accusing him of using him (Loki) and favouring Thor over him. As he rants, Odin collapses his the ground and passes out. Loki calls out for the guards after a beat. Odin falls into the Odinsleep - a long sleep that he has to go through once in a while. It has been a long time since the last one, and hence it is uncertain when he might recover. Loki then declares himself ruler of Asgard, much to the displeasure of the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They are even unhappier when he refuses to reinstate Thor, saying that he has to maintain consistency. In New Mexico, Mjilnor is discovered in the middle of a massive crater, by a man in a pickup truck. He tries to pick it up, but it's lodged hard in the rock and is unmovable. Soon, the place becomes a hotspot with the locals, who are having a good time, barbecuing and trying to remove the hammer to no avail. Some genius gets the bright idea to try and use a pickup truck and chain to pull it out, but that only results in him losing the pickup bed. Just then, Agent Coulson pulls up and calls S.H.I.E.L.D., saying that they found it (after-credits scene from Iron Man 2). In a diner, Jane, Erik and Darcy watch Thor gulp down pancake after pancake in a diner. As they eat, a couple of guys talk about the "fallen satellite", which they couldn't budge. Thor knows what they're talking about and enquires as to its location. He sets off to the site. Jane runs after him, but Erik warns her that this might not be a good idea, since their work is here. Agreeing, she declines Thor's offer to take him to the site in exchange for his story. Smiling, he wishes her farewell and starts his journey on foot. When the trio return to their lab, they find it overrun with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who are busy confiscating all their stuff (including Jane's diary and Darcy's iPod). They watch helplessly as their lab is stripped of all equipment and files. Later, Jane sees Thor walk into a pet store and demand a horse (or any other animal big enough to ride). She offers him a ride to the site and he accepts. They reach the site at nightfall, when it looks like its about to rain. The crater is now locked down and security is tight. Thor tells Jane to hang back at the top of the crater and makes his way to the site. He manages to overpower most of the security enroute to Mjilnor. Coulson orders a long-range solution for the target. The sniper runs to the armoury and looks at the selection of sniper rifles and settles on... a bow! The archer runs onto an elevated scaffold and takes himself high enough to get a visual on the attacker. The man is Hawkeye. He aims an arrow at Thor as he fights his way to the hammer. When he reaches the hammer, he smiles broadly and tries to take it out, only to find that he too cannot budge it. Devastated, he drops to his knees and is apprehended easily by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Jane manages to get away unseen. Thor is interrogated by Coulson, who asks him where he was trained and who he is. Thor remains silent. As Coulson leaves the room, Loki appears (he can only be seen by Thor). Thor, unaware of Loki's treachery, asks what the matter is. Loki lies that Odin has died, as a result of Thor's banishment and other stressful occurrences. Thor is still banished as their mother, Frigga, doesn't want him to return. Shattered, Thor apologises for all his transgressions and says goodbye. As Loki walks away, he smiles evilly. Jane convinces Erik to help Thor out. Erik apprehensively visits the site and says that Thor is actually Dr. Donald Blake, MD, who is delusional. Though the SHIELD agents find that Erik's using falsified documents for Thor, they let Thor go. As they walk out, Thor grabs Jane's diary. He and Erik go to a bar. Erik asks Thor about his intentions for Jane, because he sees how she looks at Thor. The latter replies that he wishes her no harm. They drink, fight and make their ancestors proud (or, at least, that's how Thor describes it). He takes the thoroughly-drunk Erik to Jane's trailer in the desert. As they sit in the open air, Thor gives Jane her diary, much to her delight. He explains how in his world, magic and science are one and the same. As he speaks, she looks at him dreamily. Finally, they sleep (separately) under the stars. Loki goes to Jotunheim and strikes a deal with Laufey, telling him that he will use his powers of cloaking to sneak him and some of his men to Asgard, where they can kill Odin. When he returns to Asgard, Heimdall tells him that he could not sense Loki in the other realm. This is similar to the time the three Frost Giants snuck into Asgard. Loki orders Heimdall to not question his king, and Heimdall reluctantly backs down. Meanwhile, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun argue about what needs to be done. They plan to go to Earth and get Thor back. They are summoned by Heimdall, who calls what they're planning treason. However, he gets them to Earth. Loki notices this and confronts Heimdall, dismissing him from his service for treason. Now a free man, Heimdall attempts to attack Loki with his broadsword, but is frozen in place (alive though) by Loki, with the help of the Casket of the Ancient Winters. Loki orders the Destroyer to go to Earth and destroy Thor and anyone that stands in his way. Back in Puente Antiguo, NM, Thor seems to be settling down to his new life, helping prepare breakfast with Jane for Darcy and Erik. The SHIELD agents, running surveillance on them, suddenly notice four oddly-dressed individuals walking towards the lab. Thor, seeing the four Asgardians, is delighted and hugs them. They tell him they want him to return. He says he can't, due to Odin's death. They inform him that Odin is only in the Odinsleep and not dead. Thor figures out that Loki is behind this. Just then, the Destroyer lands on Earth, in the desert a few miles away from the town. The SHIELD agents intercept it, wondering at first if it is one of Tony Stark's designs. However, it destroys their vehicles using it's face energy beam, causing them to scatter. It starts to make its way towards the town. Thor, his Asgardian friends and his Earth friends start to evacuate the townspeople. He tells Jane, Erik and Darcy to also leave, but Jane refuses bluntly. As the Destroyer enters the town, destroying all obstacles in its way, the Warriors Three march towards it, as a distraction, allowing Lady Sif to flank it from the rooftops. Volstagg manages to distract it long enough (and at great risk to himself) for Lady Sif to drive her spear through its neck. It goes down for only a few seconds and comes back to life, batting Lady Sif away like a ragdoll. Realising that his friends are in grave danger, Thor bravely walks upto the Destroyer and speaks to Loki through it, asking him to spare the others and kill him instead. The Destroyer seems to back down and turns away, only to deal a devastating backhand to Thor's face and chest, flinging him a good twenty miles away. Jane runs up to him. With his dying breath, he says that everything will be okay now. The Destroyer, seeing that its work is done, turns and starts walking back towards the desert. Despite Jane's pleas for Thor to hold on, he dies. At the moment, Odin (in his Odinsleep) sheds a tear for his son. Suddenly, at the crater site, Mjilnor starts to shake. It breaks free from the rock and takes off. It flies towards Thor. Erik gets Jane away just in time for the hammer to be caught by Thor! As he gets up, his armour re-forms over his body and his cloak flows over his back again. The Asgardians are elated at his reinstatement, while Jane, Erik and Darcy watch open-mouthed at this transformation. The Destroyer notices that the job isn't quite done yet, so it attacks Thor again. But this time, thanks to his regained power and Mjilnor, he is more than a match for it. He catches it in a Mjilnor-assisted tornado and smashes it in the face with the hammer, causing it to fall lifeless to the ground, smashing to pieces. He emerges from the dust and asks Jane if she likes his new look. She laughingly says she prefers it. Coulson joins them and Thor offers them an alliance, calling him "Son of Coul". Before Coulson can debrief them, they fly to the Bridge portal site and call out for Heimdall to transport them back. However, Heimdall is currently frozen and unable to stop Loki from bringing Laufey and his minions into Asgard. While the two minions keep an eye on Heimdall and the Bifrost Bridge, Laufey goes to the palace, accompanied by Loki. Heimdall, hearing Thor's call, starts to struggle with all his might, causing the ice to shatter. Dispatching the two Frost Giants, he opens the portal, Before they part ways, Thor and Jane kiss and he promises to be back. The Asgardians return to Asgard. While Lady Sif and the Warriors Three tend to Heimdall, Thor flies to the palace to confront his brother. At the palace, Laufey enters Odin's chambers, knocking out Frigga. He walks up to Odin's sleeping form, unchallenged, forms an ice dagger in his hand, and is about to kill him, when he is blasted from behind... by Loki! Loki finishes him off with another blast, reducing him to ashes. It was all a trick by Loki to elevate himself in his parents' eyes by destroying the Frost Giants' leader and using the attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim. When his mother recovers, she is relieved to see him. Just then, Thor enters, to Loki's dismay and Frigga's delight. Thor confronts Loki, but Loki blasts Thor out of the room (and the palace wall). Thor manages to make it to the Bifrost Bridge. By then, Loki has already activated the Bridge to fire a deadly energy beam towards Jotunheim. Loki says that he never wanted to be king, but he didn't want the arrogant and brash Thor on the throne either, so he snuck in the Frost Giants to prevent Odin from naming Thor as his heir. Thor, at first, refuses to fight Loki, but when Loki threatens to harm Jane, they fight each other, with Thor managing to subdue Loki by placing Mjilnor on Loki's chest, pinning him to the ground. As he tries to make his way to the Bridge, he finds the energy field generated by the Bridge too much to handle. As Loki laughs at his helplessness, Thor recalls Mjilnor to him and starts to hammer the Bridge walkway, shattering it. Loki yells at him to stop, saying that he will never see Jane again. With an apology to Jane, Thor continues to hammer the Bridge, until it explodes, causing a black hole to be formed as a result. As the brothers fall towards the black hole, Odin catches them on his staff. Loki says he did it for them, but Odin is having none of it. Seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes, Loki lets go of the staff and plummets into the black hole, as Thor looks on helpless and grief-stricken. Jane, Erik and Darcy notice that the Bridge portal has dissipated. Jane realises that Thor might never return. At Asgard, Thor grieves for his brother and pines for Jane at the same time. Speaking to his father, he says that there will never be a greater king and he hopes that someday he makes him proud. Odin tells him that he is already proud of Thor. Thor meets Heimdall and says that Jane is lost to him forever. Heimdall says cryptically, "not forever". Thor asks if Heimdall can see Jane, which he affirms. On Earth, Jane and the others work on ways to open a portal to Asgard. In a post-credits scene, Erik is taken to an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base, where he meets Nick Fury. Fury shows him a cube (Cosmic Cube). Erik asks him what it is, to which Fury replies, "power". We realise that Erik is being controlled by Loki, who's still alive. The Incredible Hulk Banner and Betty then traveled to Manhattan, where they met Banner’s "Mr. Blue" Internet friend, Samuel Sterns. Banner and Betty learned that Sterns had developed a possible antidote that may reverse Banner's transformations after their occurrence but might not prevent future ones, while an overdose would possibly kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote and was restrained before being shocked into transforming with electricity and then reverted to normal with an injection of the serum. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he had synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply but he was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Ross' snipers. As both Banner and Betty were taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment had healed all his injuries but was desperate for more power, confronted Sterns and demanded he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warned that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and the result could be an "abomination". Blonsky however was less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administered the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutated into the Abomination, he knocked Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative dripped into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. The Abomination went on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, convinced General Ross to release him. He jumped out of Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded and after a violent, pitched battle from the streets to atop a dilapidated building; the Abomination was defeated when the Hulk brutally strangled him unconscious with a huge chain. The Hulk then fled the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. Thirty one days later, Banner was in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he was attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appeared on his face. Meanwhile, General Ross was drinking in a bar when he was approached by Tony Stark who revealed that a "team" was being put together. Captain America: The First Avenger Bright headlights cut through a thick sheet of snow-flakes. A scientist, bundled as warmly as possible, treks through the sleet. Two other men, in matching black cold-weather uniforms, approach the scientist. He leads them to an excavation site which is easily the size of a football field; at the center of the site appears to be a giant wing and fuselage. The black-suited men cut through the fuselage of the mystery craft and enter. Inside they find the remains of a massive, frozen ship. One of the men brushes away at the snow and sees the shimmering red, white, and blue shield encased in many feet of ice. Steve awakens in a 1940's hospital. An old-fashioned radio transmits the play-by-play of a Brooklyn Dodgers game. He gets up, looks out the windows and watches as the hospital door opens. A young woman who bares a striking resemblance to Peggy enters. She waits for a response from Steve, who suspiciously looks at her. He asks why the radio is playing a Dodgers game from 1941 -- a game that he was at. She reaches into her pocket and withdraws a walky-talky. Two tall soldiers in black uniforms enter the room, and Steve easily tosses them through a wall. Steve steps through the hole and is surprised to see that he was in a movie-set. He runs through the dark corridors, pushes a door open and appears in a modern skyscraper, bustling with people in business suits. He flees the building and finds himself in 2011's Time Square. He peers around, shocked by his surroundings, and watches as numerous matching black SUVs encircle him. Nicky Fury steps out and carefully speaks to Steve. He tells him that he has been asleep, in ice, for 70 years. The hospital set was meant to gradually introduce him to modern society. Still perplexed, Steve breathes heavily and sadly tells Fury that he had a date. | Residents = Heroes *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Nick Fury *Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) *Thor Odinson *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *James Rhodes *Natasha Romanoff *Clint Barton (Hawkeye) Villains *Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Whiplash (Ivan Vanko) *Justin Hammer *Loki Laufeyson *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *The Destroyer Other *Phil Coulson *Dr. Samuel Sterns *Dr. Betty Ross *Virginia Potts *Raza *Dr. Yinsen *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Dr. Leonard Samson *Elsa Bloodstone *Peggy Carter *Dum-Dum Dugan *Odin Borson *Jane Foster *Abraham Erskine *Heinz Kruger *Gabe Jones *Jim Morita *James Montgomery Falsworth(Union Jack) *Maria Hill *Jasper Sitwell Organizations *The Avengers *Hydra *Project Pegasus *Stark Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Ten Rings Locations * Afghanistan * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro * Canada ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola * Mexico * Principality of Monaco * United States of America ** New Mexico *** Puente Antiguo ** New York ** Virginia *** Willowdale Extra-dimensional Locations * Asgard ** Heimdall's Observatory * Jotunheim | Notes = * The Marvel Cinematic Universe currently includes Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger. Future installments in the universe confirmed by Marvel include The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor 2, and both unnamed sequels to The Incredible Hulk and Captain America: The First Avenger. Rumored future installments may include films based on the charcters Black Panther, War Machine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Dr. Strange, Kazar, Luke Cage and Namor. *The Universe also includes tie in video-games, including Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor: God of Thunder, and Captain America: Super Soldier. * In September and October 2008, Marvel Digital Comics released two exclusive weekly series based on the continuity set by the Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk films. "Iron Man: Fast Friends" explores the friendship between Tony Stark and James Rhodes. "The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files" details the first meeting between Bruce Banner and Nick Fury. * "Iron Man: Security Measures", released with the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the Iron Man film, tells the story of the movie from Nick Fury's perspective. *Official designation revealed in Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 5 hardcover. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America